The strengths of love and friendship
by JOD 2.0
Summary: Complete. Book one in the "Power Sign" series. When Cosmo is reselected by Tails, he sets in motion a Trial only the strongest could overcome. Contains OCC The Tester. Read "Nightmare War" for book two when you're done... someone please read it!
1. A fox on the rocks

**This is my first fan-fic so don't expect greatness, but I don't think it's too bad**

**I don't claim to own any of the characters.**

**Please read and give an HONNEST review, if you don't like it, say so, I **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter one, A fox on the rocks**

On a cold, moonlit night in the mystic ruins, a twin tailed fox stood at the top of a cliff and looked longingly into the sea below.

Five months had passed since the Meterex had been defeated, however life still hadn't gone back to normal.

Neither Sonic or Knuckles had been seen since the battle, the Chaotix had moved their offices to Vanilla's house, Rouge had gone to travel the world and Amy and Cream had started a small bakery in station square together. Eggman hadn't even hatched any schemes for world domination yet.

But the one had changed the most, was Tails.

Tails had hardly seen his friends since they had arrived home and only left his house at night, he hadn't invented anything or repaired the Blue Typhoon. He hadn't even taken the X-tornado out for over a month.

Tails was depressed; he had been ever since the loss of his true love,

"Cosmo" breathed Tails, "Why did it have to happen? I just don't understand it". He had been asking himself the same question repeatedly over the past five months but he had never found an answer, his brain knew why it had been this way but his heart couldn't understand it.

Tails had gone to pieces, crying himself to sleep at night, he had hardly eaten anything and his fur was becoming grey through lack of washing.

Nothing had been going right for him, whenever he had attempted an invention he had given up half way through, his friends had abandoned him and his health was steadily decreasing, not even the seed Sonic had given him had grown, no matter how Tails tried it wouldn't grow one inch, he had taken to carrying it around with him.

Tails stared at the seed in his palm and his mind began to wander. It wandered to Sonic, it wandered to Amy and Cream, it even wandered briefly to Shadow.

But in the end, his thoughts always went back to Cosmo.

"We had so much ahead of us Cosmo, why did we have to throw it all away?" Tails asked the seed as if he thought it would answer. Tears began to swell in the fox's eyes "and I never even told you how I feel about you. I never told you…. THAT I LOVE YOU!!"

Tails screamed the last sentence to the stars with a mixture of pain and anger as he threw himself onto his back, sobbing uncontrollably.

For half an hour Tails just lay there weeping. And then he shakily got to his feet and walked to the edge of the cliff, staring down to the rocks below, suddenly remembering why he had come here in the first place.

"I will be with you Cosmo" thought Tails "no matter what it takes"

Tails breathed deeply, spread his arms wide, and hurled himself off the cliff…

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter two should be up before long if you're interested.**


	2. Freinds reunited

**Right, I've put the correct chapter up now, sorry to anyone out there who got confused but I had some document trouble and saved over chapter two with chapter one.**

**So here's chapter two. **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter two, Friends reunited**

[At Tails' house

Somebody walked up the garden path to the front door, he raised his hand to knock, but stopped.

There was a note pinned to the door. Confused, the creature leaned in and began to read.

"Friends.

By the time you read this I will probably be gone

It has been five months since we saved the galaxy, and now your lives are carrying on as normal. Mine however, isn't.

I feel I have grown apart from you all, and I'm sorry, while you have lived happily I have stayed in a well of sorrow. Sorrow over the loss of my true love… Cosmo

I have decided that enough is enough, and that this world no longer holds anything for me. So I am going to move to the next world, where I can be happy.

I intend to throw myself off the highest cliff in the Mystic Ruins onto the rocks below. Please do not mourn me, I will be happy where I go.

Goodbye, you've been the best friends a fox could ask for.

Signed: Miles 'Tails' Prower

P.S: I'll say hi to Cosmo for you."

The letter ended there.

The reader could only stare in conferment at the letter, surprised to find that he had tears in his eyes.

"How could you do this?" He questioned under his breath "Tails…"

He snapped out of it and began to run in the direction of the cliff, trying to convince himself it wasn't too late.

"Hand in there buddy" he puffed "I'm on my way"

As he ran, he pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to speak into it.

"Bad news, I got to his house and he's not there. But there's a suicide note on the door, we may already be too late".

There was nothing for a second and then a shocked reply.

"You can't be too late! Get to where he is NOW!! You're meant to be fast! So prove it!"

[At the top of the cliff

Tails breathed deeply, spread his arms wide, and hurled himself off the cliff…

And for a long moment he was falling, plummeting to his doom.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his left tail and was left hanging it mid-air.

He wriggled and twisted, trying to get free, but the grasp on his tail was too strong.

After about thirty seconds he gave up. Just then a thought came to him "Who the hell is holding my tail?.

Tails twisted his head round to face his so-called saviour and found himself staring into the shocked, angry, relived face… Of Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Chapter three shouldn''t take long (Asuming I load the right one this time) Please R & R, I need the feedback**


	3. A new hope?

**Third chapter. Sorry but there's not a lot of action in this one, that comes next time.**

**Please keep up the R & R, it's very helpful **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter three, A new hope?  
**

Sonic hoisted Tails up onto the cliff top, pulling him away from the edge in case he decided to jump again

Tails' heart sank and he began to stare at his shoes. He couldn't bare to look at sonic face to face.

Sonic was breathing heavily, and after what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

"What in the name of Chaos did you think you were doing Miles?" Sonic half whispered. "What did you think this would achieve".

Sonic' voice had that edge to it. That edge that is so angry it could crack glass, yet almost eerily calm.

"S-Sonic..." He whimpered "I-I-I'm sorry"

Tails looked up towards Sonic and two things suddenly hit him. The first thing was that Sonic had called him 'Miles'. Sonic hadn't called tails by his real name for years.

The second, more surprising thing Tails noticed was Sonic' face. Not so much the expression, but the eyes, there were tears in them.

Tails had never seen Sonic cry, from all the time they'd known each other, Sonic had never once shed a tear.

Tails couldn't work out what the tears were of, anger at Tails? Sadness of what he had become? Fear for what of might happened? Relief that it didn't? Tails just didn't know.

Sonic pulled himself together, "So" he said in his usual cheery tone "Miss me?"

Tails couldn't help but smile, even at these sorts of times, Sonic could still crack a joke.

"Yeah Sonic, I did" Tails confirmed with a half hearted grin "where'd you go?"

"Can't tell you that" Laughed Sonic "I'd spoil the surprise.

"Surprise?" Tails was confused "what surprise?"

Sonic thumped his old friend playfully on the shoulder "If I told you that, what sort of surprise would it be? First off, let's talk about what's going on with you. You look and smell like you haven't washed for a fortnight."

"I don't think I have" Tails admitted "I can't really remember. I've not been myself lately"

"Yeah, I can see that" Sonic said with a more serious tone to his voice. "Is this _all_ about what happened to Cosmo?

"Mostly" Sighed Tails "But not completely, it's a bit to do with you and Knuckles disappearing and after I became like this Cream, Cheese and the others stopped coming to see me".

Sonic sighed deeply and shook his head "She said this would happen"

"Who said what?" questioned Tails.

Sonic realised what he'd said and quickly snapped back into jolly mode. "I've told you before, I'd spoil the surprise if I told you"

"What surprise!?" Tails half yelled. He wasn't in the mood for this, he had just tried to kill himself after all.

"Heh heh" Chuckled Sonic. "Let's get to Green Hill, everyone's there waiting"

Sonic sped off into the distance, a trail of dust following his progress.

"Wait for me Sonic!" Tails called, spinning his tails to propel himself after his friend.

Sonic had been back under half an hour and already things seemed to be brightening up.

* * *

**Chapter four comming up, this is where things get interesting.**


	4. Love will find a way

**Welcome to Chapter four. I know I promised a bit more action but as it turned out it didn't fit the story to have everything happen here. **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter four, The strengths of love**

[At green hill

Tails arrived panting and sweating. Following Sonic was not simple. Had it not been for the fact Tails had been here countless times he would never have found the place.

Tails stopped and gasped, his mouth hanging open in amazement and disbelief.

Everyone was there: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy (who had attached herself to Sonic like a leach. Seemingly trying to squeeze him to death). Cream and Cheese were standing with Vanilla, Rouge and the Chaotix. Even Eggman was with them (wearing a three piece suit in a vain attempt to look formal).

They all had strange looks on their faces, some of pity, some of sadness and some of disgust.

In the centre of the group was the Master Emerald, surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds and a number of small, white seeds placed in an unnaturally neat circle.

A long silence followed, which Sonic broke.

"So Tails" He said cheerily "I guess you're wandering what this is all about?"

"Well, yeah" Confirmed Tails "What are all those seeds?"

"All in good time pal" Said Knuckles as he and Sonic began to tell their tale.

Flashback

Sonic was lying back against a tree, dozing quietly and thinking back over the events of the pas few weeks.

He had his regrets for what had happened: that time he'd lost his temper and for a brief moment become dark, the second loss of Shadow, all the planets they'd been too late to save.

But Sonic's biggest regret was the death of Cosmo. He wasn't particularly sad over the loss of her, (he hadn't really bonded with her) but for Tails.

Sonic hadn't understood how much Tails had cared for her until the end, when he'd given his friend the only thing they found of her… A seed.

Suddenly a blinding light appeared out of nowhere.

Sonic leaped to his feet, ready to defend himself from whatever was going on.

The light diminished and a glowing figure was clearly visible, all but her eyes a pure white.

"Cosmo" Sonic said in disbelief "is that you? What's going on?"

"Sonic" said Cosmo. A light echo in her voice. "I have been given one contact with life and am using it to talk to you".

"But why me?" asked Sonic "surely you should be talking to Tails, he needs this the most?

"Yes he dose" admitted Cosmo "but I have seen the future and need your help to prevent what I have seen"

"Sure but… What future events?" questioned Sonic.

"Roughly five months from now, Tails' depression will get to him and he will…" Cosmo cut off and began to cry "He will kill himself! Oh Sonic! It's all my fault!" she collapsed with tears.

Sonic was shocked "but how can I stop that happening?"

Cosmo took a deep breath "revive me Sonic, find the eighty seeds I spread around the galaxy and use them to bring me back. If you do you'll ultimately stop an even bigger disaster."

"But how will I know where to look?"

"Follow your heart, you have the same connection to the seeds as you do with the Chaos Emeralds" Cosmo explained.

"Great!" cried Sonic "I'll get Tails and Knuckles and we'll be on our way".

Cosmo shook her head "Knuckles can go with you, but Tails must not know what you're doing, the trek is too dangerous for him in the state he's in".

"I understand" said Sonic and with a thumbs up, he turned to find Knuckles"

"Sonic wait!" Cosmo called after him.

He turned "what is it?"

Cosmo raised her hands and two beams of light flew out. They hit Sonic in the hands, burning a small circle in each glove.

Sonic looked at his hands, there were two black circles on them.

"What did you just do?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I have given you new strength" explained Cosmo "now you can fire energy from you hands, similar to what Shadow dose.

Sonic held out his right hand and pointed it skywards, instinctually knowing what he had to do.

"Chaos Beam!" he yelled and a beam of pure energy exploded from his hand with so much force Sonic almost fell backwards.

Cosmo smiled.. "Thank you" she whispered. And with that, she disappeared.

[Present day

Sonic finished his tale to shocked expressions from all but Knuckles, Rouge and Eggman.

"And that's where we've been all this time" commented Rouge "Sonic and Knucky have been finding the seeds and I've been looking for the Emeralds."

"But how have you been travelling space?" asked Tails.

Eggman coughed.

Tails Amy and the Chaotix turned in surprise.

"You mean you've been helping them?" Vector asked in astonishment.

"Well…" Eggman looked for the right words. "With tails out of the game, I had nobody worth competing against" he paused to finger his moustache "and well… I guess I kind of like the kid and felt sorry for him" he admitted..

Tails was amazed "thanks Eggman" he half stammered.

Eggman gave his trademark grin and laughed "Don't get used to it fox boy".

"So buddy" Sonic cut in before an argument could start. "Ready to bring your _true love_ back?"

Sonic said the words 'true love' in Tails' ear so nobody else could hear. He accompanied it with a cocky "I promise I won't tell them".

Tails blushed "You bet I am!" he cheered…

* * *

**Ok. I promise the next chapted will have a bit more intresting stuff happen. Keep up the R&R  
**


	5. Believe in myself

**Ok then. Next chapter. For anyone who doesn't know, the chapter name is a bit of a pun. Tail' theme song is titled "Believe in myself". Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter five, Believe in myself**

Everyone sat in a circle while Knuckles explained the plan.

"It'll take Sonic, Tails and I to pull this off" He began "I will command the Master Emerald to give power to the Chaos Emeralds, which Sonic will use to kick start the process."

"So where do I come in?" Tails asked.

The answer came from Eggman. "You have the most important job" He explained. "It's up to you to perform the actual revival, Sonic and Knuckles can start it off and help you along the way, but it's up to you to revive Cosmo"

"But why me?" Tails was slightly nervous. "I mean… I'm nowhere near as strong as Sonic or Knuckles, why dose it _have_ to be me who revives her".

Sonic, Knuckles and Eggman exchanged looks, trying to think of the best words to explain the situation.

After what seemed like an eternity the answer came (rather unexpectedly) from Vector.

"Well foxey-woxey, you were the girls _best friend_ if you catch my drift. So you're the one most likely to perform a successful revival."

Tails knew what Vector had meant by _best friend, _luckily for him, it seemed nobody else had. Rouge did however, gave him a knowing wink and mouthed something that caused Tails to blush uncontrolably.

"Ok, let's do it!" Tails leaped to his feet and put his hand into the centre of the circle "for Cosmo!"

The others all put a hand into a circle, including Eggman and Vanilla

"FOR COSMO!" They all cheered and threw their hands skywards.

"Ok Knux" said Sonic in a controlling voice. "Think you can set it all up alone? There's a couple of things I want to talk to Tails about"

"Sure thing Sonic" Knuckles called out as Sonic took his friend to one side.

"You're sure you want to go through with this bro?" Sonic spoke with a tone that was far too serious for him.

"Of course I am!" Tails exclaimed. "But that's not what you wanted to say is it?"

"No, it's not" admitted Sonic. "Little bro, you know I have every confidence in you, I'd put my life in your hands, that's how much I trust you. But I have to say this… I don't fully trust this plan, and I want you to promise me that if this doesn't work, and I'm not saying it won't… But if it doesn't, I want you to promise you'll try your best to go back to the way you were and try to put it all behind you. Ok?

"Ok Sonic, I promise" Tails said, slightly crestfallen.

Sonic perked up "Ok then bud, let's do this!" Sonic turned to go but stopped.

"Oh, and Tails?" he said with a cheeky tone to his voice. "Promise me something else".

"Yes Sonic" Tails said wearily.

"Promise me that if this dose work…" Sonic paused. "promise me that I'll be the best man!" And with that, he headed back to the others, leaving Tails to ponder whether to laugh or punch Sonic. He chose the first one.

[Five minutes later

Three anthropomorphic beings stood in a line. In front of them were eighty seeds, seven Chaos Emeralds and a large green Emerald.

Knuckles rose his hands and began to chant.

"O GREAT MASTER EMERALD!" he bellowed. "WE NEED YOUR POWER TO PERFORM THIS GREAT TASK, PLEASE LEND US YOUR GREAT STRENGTH. WE BEG YOU FOR YOUR HELP!

The Master Emerald began to glow, filling the three friends with new strength.

Sonic came next. He summoned the Chaos Emeralds power and transformed himself into Super Sonic, he flew about four feet above the centre of the circle. He too began a chant.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers" He spoke much more calmly then Knuckles had. "Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. We need your help great Emeralds, begin the Chaos Revival!"

The Emeralds too began to glow, raising off the ground and spinning around the Master Emerald, gradually building speed until they became just a blur of colours. The seeds also raided off the floor, shining slightly.

Everyone not involved in the revival could only stare in astonishment and amazement at the sceptical before them. None of them could believe what was happening.

"Your turn bud!" Sonic called reassuringly to Tails

Tails took a deep breath and stepped forward the words instinctively coming to him.

"Emeralds of power, seeds of life, please bring back the one we miss, the one I need, the one I live for, the one I would die for".

An amazing amount of light exploded from the seeds, swallowing the Emeralds and Tails as it expanded. Two beams of pure white energy shot from the ball of light. One hit Knuckles in the face, throwing him backwards while the second threw Sonic to the floor, instantly removing his super form.

Sonic picked himself off the floor. "TAILS!" he yelled.

"Don't worry Sonic" Knuckles reassured him. "This is good, the Emeralds are removing us from the presses because we were draining the energy whilst Tails was giving it, this means that the seeds are being accepted by the emeralds and Tails is beginning the revival!"

Everyone cheered, including Eggman, who had been watching the site through sunglasses. Everyone looked at him in amazement and he turned away in a mixture of embarrassment and anger at himself.

Suddenly a massive explosion occurred, throwing everyone to the floor.

Knuckles knew what was happening "HE'S HAVING DOUBTS!" he yelled over the noise.

"TAILS!" Sonic called into the light. "DON'T HAVE DOUBTS, IF YOU DO THIS WON'T WORK, YOU _WILL_ DO IT! YOU _WILL_ REVIVE HER! COSMO _WILL_ LIVE! YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!"

The explosions stopped and the light became brighter then ever.

After about a minute the light stopped. Two figures were lying motionless on the floor. After checking them, a relived Sonic announced that they were both unconscious but breathing.

There was a pause, then a cheer broke out, filling the night sky with joy. 

As if to add to the moment, a shooting star flew across the sky, leaving a twinckling trail behind it.

* * *

**Keep a note of that shooting star, it'll play a quite a big role later in the story. Anyway, keep up the R&R.  
**


	6. Finally together

**Right. Next chapter. We're going to asume for the sake of the story that Shadow also died when fighting the Meterex OK? **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter six, Finally together**

Tails was walking through a luscious forest, filled with trees and wild flowers. The sun hung in the sky, filling the forest with it's bright happiness whilst a chorus of sweet birds sung from the treetops.

Tails could make out the outline of a figure in the distance, though he couldn't tell who it was.

Tails walked towards the figure and as the outline grew more detailed, he realised who he was looking at.

"Shadow?" said Tails "what are you doing here?"

Shadow turned to face Tails, his eyes seeming to be looking through him rather then at him.

"I'm here to thank you" he stated "and to apologise"

Tails was confused. "What do you mean Shadow?" he questioned.

There was a pause whilst Shadow chose his words. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Cosmo, and aplogise for what I tried to do that day." He stopped.

"Go on" Tails pressed.

"This place you have found yourself is known as the land of the dead, heaven if you like" seeing Tails' shocked expression, Shadow chuckled slightly "Don't worry, you aren't dead, I am. You're just unconscious and I'm taking advantage off it and am using it to talk to you. I suppose I should congratulate you" He smiled "You've done it, she is alive again, your love for her revived her"

"Shadow, you don't sound like yourself" Tails said curiously, is something wrong"

"Well…" Shadow paused again, longer this time. "While I've been here I met with Cosmo and we have become friends, or at least as close as I could to having a true friend. I guess I'm going to miss her. You deserve her, if anything, more then she deserve you. You have a pure heart, without hate or resentment towards anyone. Not even the Meterex"

Tails didn't know what to say. "T-hanks Shadow" he said eventually. "That means a lot to me coming from you, I know you never say anything unless you mean it. And I'm sorry we couldn't revive you too".

To Tails' surprise, Shadow began to cry. Not a sobbing cry, but tears were still in his eyes. "Thank you" he half whispered, and disappeared.

[Slightly later

Tails woke to find himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, a low watt light bulb had replaced his usual one, obviously to help his eyes.

After his light adjusted to the light, Tails looked at his bedside clock.

"Whoa!" he thought to himself, "I've been out for three days! I must look a mess!"

Tails got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. When he got there he was shocked to see he looked better then he had before the revival.

His bangs had straitened back to normal, all the knots and tangles in his fur had gone and he had returned to his normal yellow-orange colour.

"Must have been the chaos energy" Tails said out loud. Then his stomach rumbled, so he decided to go and fetch himself some food.

As be passed his guest room. Tails noticed the door was ajar and the light was on.

Tails cautiously and quietly opened the door and saw the naked body of a girl about his age as she prepared to dress.

Tails edged the door open slightly as his boyish instincts instructed him to get a closer look at her. He then promptly tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground with a loud THUD.

Cosmo shrieked in surprise and grabbed the bed covers, using them to cover as much as herself as possible.

Tails pulled himself to his feet, his face red enough to set off a fire alarm.

"C-C-Cosmo" He stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't dredged. I'm so sorry. I really am."

Cosmo simply giggled and blushed slightly herself. "You're staring Tails" she informed him.

"Can you blame me?" Tails stammered without thinking. Luckily Cosmo hadn't heard, he quickly turned away from her and though of something else to say. "I'm so happy to se you again" a tear sprang to his eye "I didn't think I ever would".

Cosmo had slipped a dress on by this time. She walked over to him and turned him to face her, hugging him tightly "I missed you too Tails" she said softly "so very, very much". She too began to cry slightly.

They stood embracing each other for a further five minutes before Tails' apatite got the better of him.

"You want something to eat?" He asked, breaking away from Cosmo.

"Yes please" she replied, a hand on her belly "I'm starving"

"Great!" Tails exclaimed " I'll fix us some pancakes." Tails dashed off to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Cosmo and Tails sat down to eat.

"Tails, I have to know" Cosmo said after a short while, "How close did you come to… killing yourself the other day?"

Tails sighed; he'd known she'd ask him this. "I threw myself off a cliff, if Sonic hadn't caught me, I wouldn't be here now."

This obviously saddened Cosmo deeply "I knew you'd try" she said with tears in her eyes, "But I didn't know you'd get that close. Nor do I know why you did it". She began to sob.

"Please don't cry" Tails put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "It doesn't matter why, the point is I didn't, and it's all thanks to you." He squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you" she whispered. Putting her own hand on Tails'

* * *

**Okay, next one shouldn't take long. If anyone has any ideas for later developments, let me know. Hope you enjoyed it! (R&R please)  
**


	7. A flash of white and gold

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know it took FAR too long but I ran into a few problems, chife among which was the absens of a working computer around my house. **

** So here we are.  
**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter seven, A flash of white and gold**

Something large plummeted towards the ground, smashing into it with enough force to screw it at least fifteen feet through the forest floor. At first glance it looked like a shooting star had crashed into the planet, but closer inspection revealed it to be a large, almost egg-shaped ship.

After the smoke and debris had cleared, a hatchway opened in the top of the craft and a sudden blur of white shot out, leaping a clear thirty feet into the air. It flipped in mid-air and landed silently with bent knees, the creature's left fist on the ground while his right hand was thrown out behind him for balance.

The white cat straitened and scanned his surroundings with ever alert and watchful red eyes. His long tail swung purposefully across the ground, feeling for the vibrations of a possible danger.

Satisfied that he was in a safe position, the cat placed a finger on his temple, recalling his mission and the animals selected to partake in 'the trials'. They were a Hedgehog, an Echidna and a Fox, all of whom were to be given a final chance to be cleared of their deepest sins.

The cat had no name, he was simply known as 'The Destiny Tester', a name he had acquired by administering his 'trials' to those who committed what his people thought to be the ultimate crime. Contact with the dead.

The 'trials' were simple. The creature on trial would have to fight and kill a monster whose strength depended on the severity of the crimes committed. Having feelings for one who was dead would result in a battle with a monster any normal creature of any species could defeat without much difficulty while communicating with the dead earned you a battle only the strongest could win.

If you won your battle the soul of the one you felt for or contacted would be put to peaceful rest in the next world while any kind of wound you yourself sustained during the fight would be instantly healed by The Tester. The penalty for losing was worse then death.

If you lost, not only would you die, but the souls of yourself and any other you were fighting for, would spend eternity wandering in 'The Void', where your senses did nothing and you were left with only your thoughts for company.

The Tester was the strongest soldier in the army of the 'Cantamate' race of aliens. His pearl white fur covered his entire body, his whiskers were neatly curved downwards and despite his rough landing he didn't have a hair out of place. He was dressed in a kind of golden rode that parted at the bottom to allow his tail free movement. This was the rope only he was permitted to wear as it showed his status as The Tester. Unlike most creatures of this universe, he chose not to wear gloves, revealing a small black circle seemingly burnt into each palm.

The circles were known to his people as an energy sign. Only those capable of manipulating energy possessed them. Different shapes represented different skills, a circle meant the user could fire beams of energy while a triangle meant a ball of energy. A triangle showed the ability to manipulate life itself, giving the user the strength too control another being. Only the strongest possessed a triangle.

A blue stripe in the shape of a V sat on the cat's head. This was the mark of his clan. He was born of the 'Hanros' clan, the strongest and most well known of all Cantamate clans, as well as the most roughness.

The Tester stood silent, conceiving his plan of action. After a short while he took off in a flash of white and gold. Beginning his search for those in need of the trials.

* * *

**I'd like a bit more R&R this time please, even flames will do. (By the way, if anyone canthink of any better names I'm all ears, they arn't my strong point)**


	8. Dress to thrill

I've been meaning to update but things keep coming up and nobody was reviewing. But I'm back with a new chapter. It's amazing how much time you can find when you're bored isn't it?

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter eight, Dress to thrill**

[Tails' house

After breakfast Cosmo went upstairs to freshen up while Tails washed up. After about five minutes the doorbell rang. Tails dropped the sponge and went to answer it.

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he opened the door "What're you doing here?" Tails already knew the answer but felt it would be polite to ask.

"Hey buddy! I just came to see how you and Cosmo were getting on" Sonic greeted Tails. "And I thought I'd come give Cream and Amy some company"

Tails was puzzled "But Sonic. Amy isn't here, not is Cream for that matter". Sonic looked confused… But only momentarily.

"Really?" He pulled himself back to reality "They've been here since the revival to look after you both until you woke up" he shrugged "Meh. They must've gone to get some fresh air".

As if on cue Amy, Cream and Cheese appeared behind Sonic, laden with shopping. Well, more accurately Cream and Cheese appeared behind Sonic laden with shopping, Amy appeared on Sonic, her arms wrapped around his neck in what appeared to be a death grip.

"A-Amy" he choked "I know you've missed me but killing me isn't the right way to show it!" Sonic was going slightly purple in the face, Tails couldn't help but laugh at his friends misfortune.

Amy fixed him with a steely glare "Don't laugh Tails" she scorned him, still clinging to Sonic's back as if her life depended on it "This'll happen to you before too long and you know it!"

Tails was taken aback, he had a feeling he knew what Amy meant, but he hoped to god he was wrong. He turned to face Cream, eager to change the subject "Hey" he said slightly absently "let me give you a hand with those bags, they look very heavy"

"Thanks Tails" Cream said with relief, handing Tails two hefty bags. Tails was amazed she'd been able to carry them herself, they were indeed heavy.

Tails took a peek inside one of the bags but it did little to help his confusion. The bag contained a load of unmarked boxes, each taped securely shut. He wandered what was in them and decided to ask Amy, who had by now let go of Sonic's neck long enough to speak properly.

"They're for Cosmo" she explained. "Cream and I were watching TV when an ad came on for some designer label when Cream pointed out that the only clothes Cosmo had were the ones she was wearing when she was revived."

"So" Cream continued. "We decided to go off to the Mall and buy her some new ones"

"New what's Cream?" Cosmo had appeared at the door without being noticed, her sudden comment caused everyone to jump.

"Hey Cosmo, great to see you're awake" Sonic, Amy and Cream said in unison. Cosmo giggled slightly and her cheeks went red.

"Why thank you all" she said warmly "It's great to see you all again" she noticed the bags "What's in there Tails?" She asked.

"They're for you" Amy answered for Tails "We figured you'd need some more clothes, the ones you're wearing are a bit old and tattered, and you're shoes are a bit too small for you".

Amy fished around in the bags and eventually emerged with a pink box. She opened it and presented the contents to Cosmo. In the box was a pair of beautiful emerald green shoes, encrusted with glittering diamonds.

Cosmo's eyes widened "B-But Amy" she spluttered "How can you afford to just give me these? It would take me years to be able to pay you back for one of them!"

Amy laughed "Only the best for you now Cosmo" Cosmo was still confused "Don't worry, I got them free. I once helped save the owner of the store from Eggman and he was more then happy for me to call in a favour"

After a quick unwrapping session in the living room, Cream and Cheese went home while Cosmo and Amy went upstairs to try clothes on (Amy had of course bought herself three tonnes of clothing as well). Leaving Sonic and Tails alone to clear up the boxes and packing.

"So" Sonic said out of the blue "You told Cosmo yet?"

"No" Tails said uncomfortably "But this morning I…" He trailed off, realising what he was about to say.

"This morning you what?" Sonic asked eagerly. Tails sighed, Sonic would probe the answer from him eventually if he didn't tell him now.

"This morning I kind of… well kind of I uh" Tails began tripping over his words, blushing uncontrollably.

"Well"

Tails growled quietly and hung his head for a moment. He strained up "I walked in on her and she was naked, OK!" He blurted angrily.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Sonic burst out in a fit of laughter. Tails scowled at him "What's so funny?" Tails was a bit pissed off with Sonic's reaction, he'd expected some reassurance, or at least a jokey wise crack.

Sonic got himself back under control. "I'm sorry bro" he said around giggles "It's just you're so embarrassed about this. Don't be bud! There are people out there who would kill for something like that! So don't feel guilty if you enjoyed it!". Tails was surprised of how accurate Sonic was to his feelings over the event.

"How do you know all that?" He asked suspiciously.

Sonic ruffled Tails' bangs and leant on his shoulder "You're a guy. She's a girl. You love her and you walked in on her with no clothes on and enjoyed it. It happ-"

Sonic was cut off by a _very_ loud cry of "HE DID WHAT!" from Amy, who had snuck up behind the pair.

Amy was fuming, only will power was stopping her reaching for her hammer there and then. "YOU WALKED STRAIT INTO A GIRL'S ROOM WITHOUT EVEN BOTHERING TO KNOCK! YOU WENT AND – hang on! Did Sonic just say you love Cosmo?"

"Shh!" Tails hushed Amy hastily "Keep your voice down!" he hissed "Cosmo doesn't know ok? And I want to keep it that way for now. Yes I'll admit it, I love her. But you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially her!"

Amy punched the air triumphantly "I knew it!" she crowed "ever since you set off that trap I left for Sonic, I was sure of it!"

"Amy!" Sonic half snarled at her "Shut up!"

Amy immediately stopped, and not a moment too soon. At that moment Cosmo came into the room, dressed in a green and white dress with the shoes Amy had shown her. A medallion around her neck that was a perfect replica of her old one and her hair had been combed slightly to one side and the roses on the side of her head had opened slightly.

"So" she said, giving a twirl like a professional, she'd obviously been upstairs practising. "How do I look?

She looked from one face to another. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and a wink, Amy clapped her hands in glee and started cooing. When her face met Tails' however, she stopped.

"Tails" she giggled "you're staring again".

* * *

There we go! Next one on the way.

Oh! And by the way... Will someone please review this damn thing!


	9. Three Trials Three reasons

**I'm back! Sorry I took a while, stuff keeps coming up. Anyway. Now we can get a bit interesting here! About time eh? **

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Nine, Three Trials. Three reasons.**

Later that day tails was sitting in front of the TV thinking to himself. He still had trouble believing that Cosmo was really back.

'I'm so lucky' he thought, 'I'm probably the only person ever to have a second chance at this, but I'm not going to waste it'

Tails was snapped back into reality when a news flash filled the screen.

"Breaking news" the news-reader said with her usual emotionless tone. "A video has been broadcast worldwide by a creature claiming to be from another planet, we will now show the aforementioned video"

A brief pause followed, quickly broken by a flickering image of a white cat appeared.

"I am looking for three citizens of your planet" the cat spoke with a soft yet menacing tone. "They refer to themselves as Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic the Hedgehog, I wish them to meet me at the temple in the area of your planet known as the Mystic Ruins in three Mobian hours." He paused, Tails was on the edge of his seat "Faliour to do this will result in the destruction of your planet" The video cut off.

Before Tails had time to react, the door burst open and Sonic practicly flew into the hall.

"Tails! You hear the news?" He said without greeting Tails

"Yeah, I was about to get the X-Tornado out, we've gotta find Knuckles and get to the Temple!"

Right at that moment Cosmo appeared from upstairs. She was carrying as much food as she could.

"You're not going without me! I want in on some of your adventures too!" she exclaimed.

Sonic gave his trademark thumbs-up "You got it! Just stay out of trouble ok? This guy's probably dangerous"

**An hour later at the temple**

The four friends landed on the outskirts of the jungle and ventured in, Knuckles leading the way to the main temple. When they arrived they spotted the Tester standing at the top, fixing them with steely eyes.

Knuckles called up to him. "Hey you! We're the ones you wanted, now get down here and tell us what it is you want!" The cat launched himself off the temple and landed gracefully in front of them.

"You are here" he said in complete calm "to be triled for your crimes"

"Crimes?" Cosmo pondered, "what crimes, all these three have ever been is a force for good".

The Tester seemed to notice Cosmo for the first time, he scoffed, "you are the reason for the Foxes sins!" he pointed a finger at her "it is down to you he will be tested, and will surely lose!"

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo was obviously trying not to cry "what could I have done to cause Tails' crimes?"

The cat explained in detail the way the trials worked, then pointed at the three young heroes, stating their trail as he did so. He started with Knuckles "you have spoken with a member of your race who has passed on, you have also communicated with her through your Master Emerald and feel great loss towards her. You shall face a lower grade beast whom you should defeat with ease, in succeeding you shall revive her"

"Tikal" Knuckles breathed "I shall do this for you"

Next it was Sonic's turn "You also spoke with the Echidna, also you have spoken with the plant" he gestured towards Cosmo "also, you have feelings of sorrow towards the Ultimate life forms death, and wish his return. You shall face a harder creature, however you should prevail and will fulfil your wishes"

"Shadow?" Sonic said quietly "can it be true? Even if it's not, I've got to go for it!"

Finally Tails was approached "You are the worst!" the Tester half spat "you have spoken with the Echidna, the Hedgehog and the plant after death! You have revived one who was lost! You feel love towards the Plant and loss towards the hedgehog! You shall face the strongest monster I have! And you SHALL die!"

"NO!" All four shouted in unison "He's only eight! You can't expect that of him!" Sonic cried out.

Cosmo grabbed Tails' arm "I won't let you do this! Tails can't win on his own, let me help him at least!"

The Tester didn't even bother to look at them "All I expect of him is to die with dignity! Any interference will result in instant death!" He spat.

Tails shrugged Cosmo off and straitened up to his full height. "Ok then, let's start this" he couldn't hide the fear in his voice "Show us what you've got!" This outcry threw Sonic, Cosmo and Knuckles momentarily, but they soon regained their attitudes, confidence boosted by Tails.

The Tester nodded "Very well… The trials shall now begin!" A sphere of light engulfed the group, and they emerged in a battleground of flat white stone. He pointed at Knuckles "you shall go first".

* * *

**New chapter, new events, new story pretty much. R&R please, I'd like a bit more then I'm getting**


	10. Red, White and Blue

**Three word: My compter SUCKS! So I'm really sorry for the delay, but hopefuly the chapter will be worth the wait.****  
**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Ten, Red, White and Blue.**

Knuckles stepped forward, his fists already raised for combat. "Bring it on!" He yelled "I'm ready for whatever you've got". He punched the air in what was meant to be a display of power, but instead made him look like he was trying to swat a fly.

Sonic smirked and put a hand on Knuckles' shoulder, "Cool it" he said "Knowing you you're gonna get carried away before you've even started". Knuckles lowered his arms. Though he had no intention of admitting it, he knew the Hedgehog was right, it was like him to overdo it.

The Tester hadn't taken his eyes off Knuckles since he'd announced he'd be going first. He kept him fixed with a steely glare. "Very well" he said with a voice the essence of calm. "As I stated before, your trial will not be too difficult of the three. You shall be pitted against a monster you have previously fought, albeit with an increased power level. You shall fight the Chaos monster in it's second form".

Knuckles grinned, "Bring it!" He bellowed in a failed attempt at being macho "I took that wimp no problem last time, and I'll gladly do it a second time!".

Cosmo looked puzzled, she turned to face Tails. "What's a _Chaos monster_ Tails?" she asked hesitantly.

Tails explained, "The Chaos monster is the god of destruction, it was trapped within the master emerald by Tikal, an echidna Knuckles is fighting to save. He used to be peaceful but after the echidnas invaded his home and endangered the Choa there and became vengeful and defeated them all before Tikal sealed it and herself within the master emerald. Eggman released it not too long ago and we fought it until Sonic helped Tikal imprison it again. It get's more powerful each time it's given a chaos emerald".

Cosmo gasped "Do you think Knuckles can handle it?" She was very worried.

Sonic winked "I wouldn't worry" he chuckled "Knuckles is pretty thick-skinned, he should take it without any trouble"

The Tester allowed them to finish talking before raising a palm to he sky. "The arena I have chosen for you battle is very simple" he explained "it is simply a flat, while battle ring, with no obstacles or hazards" he clenched his fist, drew his arm down to his side and spoke several words of an ancient language, and trew his arms out wide, the burn-like marks on his hands glowing brightly.

Suddenly all five were floating in darkness, unable to move or breathe. It felt as though they had been sucked into space and were just floating there, weightless in it's eternal darkness. After what felt like an eternity the group's feet hit solid ground.

The Tester hadn't been lying, the arena was indeed flat and white, with nothing else in sight aside from a perfect blue sky. In the near distance… Chaos stood waiting. The creatures green eyes and water-based body were clearly visible against endless sea of whiteness.

Knuckles stepped forward, arms raised for combat. "OI!" he cried "Get over here and show me your stuff!".

Chaos turned to face him and, without warning, launched itself at the red echidna.

Knuckles threw himself aside, barley avoiding the claws of the mighty beast. He rolled on the floor and jumped into the air as Chaos charged him again. Whilst in the air Knuckles flipped and aimed a punch at Chaos' head, hitting squarely on one of the Chaos Emeralds that revolved around the creatures head, smashing it to pieces.

Chaos howled and lashed out, smacking Knuckles in the stomach with tremendous force, propelling him across the arena. After hitting the ground and rolling onto his back, Knuckles lay still.

Tails and Cosmo gasped. "NO!" Cosmo cried out "Knuckles! Get up! You've got to get up!". Even Sonic looked worried at the sight of the Echidna's unmoving body.

Chaos was standing over Knuckles by this time, preparing to drive a claw through the red guy's chest. He raised the claw, and plunged down.

At the last possible moment, Knuckles threw up his arms and grabbed it with both hands, holding it there as if his life depended on it, which in all honesty, it did.

Suddenly Knuckles grabbed Chaos' other claw and drew them both quickly forward, flinging his legs forward as he did so, hitting Chaos in the chest. The beast instantly flew apart, water splashing everywhere as the remaining Chaos Emerald dropped to the floor. Knuckles picked it up, looked at it briefly, and smashed it to bits on the floor. The water instantly dissolved. Knuckles had won.

The Tester nodded. "You are victorious" he said plainly "and Tikal the Echidna shall be revived". As he said this, the echidna appeared in a flash of white light.

Knuckles ran towards her and hugged her close. He couldn't help himself, he was happy beyond comprehension.

The Tester ignored the happy reunion and turned to face Sonic. "You shall go next" he stated simply, yet with unhidden menace in his voice.

* * *

**One down. Two to go. Let's hope they keep this up eh? Keep up the R&R please. And I'm open to any suggestions to may have on how to improve or develope the story. Ta ta for now.  
**


	11. Friendship knows no boundaries

**I am really, REALLY sorry I took so long! But I've got a working computer now so I should be OK for uploads now... I hope. So anyways I've tried to make this one better then the others to make up for it a bit, enjoy!**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Eleven, Friendship knows no boundaries**

Sonic jumped forward, itching for his turn. He starched his legs and but on one of his trademark cocky smiles, looking to all the world as if he were about to run a race, not fight a creature to the death.

"Right!" He cried impatiently "Ready when you are! Who am I up against?" he ran on the spot for a moment, unaware of the looks the rest of the group were giving him.

"Tails" Cosmo said slightly quizzically "Is Sonic ALWAYS this mad?" She giggled "It's funny how someone who enjoys fights this much can be such a good person. It's… well it's inspiring"

"Yeah" Tails confirmed "He's amazing. Without him I'd never have got anywhere. I used to get bullied a lot for my tails and inventions before I met him… and he's saved everybody's lives more times then I can remember"

"You said it Tails buddy!" Sonic called over his shoulder and winked at the pair "And I'm about to do it again!" He turned back to face the Tester, who had been watching patiently, waiting for silence before he spoke.

"You" he paused briefly and collected his thoughts. "You, Sonic the Hedgehog, shall face off against your android counterpart created by Dr Robotnik. Metal Sonic" The Tester quietly expected some sign of fear or shock to come from Sonic, what he got however secretly surmised even him. The hedgehog smiled. It wasn't just a normal smile either, it was a board, cocky, exited smile. Sonic had seen this coming.

"Hehehe, right! Bring it on!" he pointed a finger at the Tester. "Where is he?"

The Tester laughed softly "All in good time, but first, the location". The Tester raised his palm to the sky for a second time, this time Sonic thought he made out some of the words he used. "Scraa'letza escra qi utano…" the rest was lost on him. Again the marks on the cat's hands glowed brightly and the group were for a second time the party of animals were thrown into a spinning blackness, materialising in what at first glance appeared to be a mobian desert.

Once their heads had stopped spinning, Tails and the others realised that this was no ordinary desert. They were standing on a sixty metre finger of dust-covered rock, suspended over a river of cascading, fast flowing molten magma. Scattered around the arena were boulders of all shapes and sizes, from smallish stones to gigantic jagged rocks.

Sonic whistled "Nice! Like the scenery, though it could use some trees" He grinned again.

The Tester was clearly growing tired of Sonic's antics. "Will you please take this more seriously hedgehog?" he said calmly "remember the souls of you and Shadow both rest on you winning this battle. Now…" He snapped his fingers and a ball of light appeared out of nowhere to his right "Begin!"

The ball of light simmered out and in it's place stood Metal Sonic. The robot's cold, heartless eyes drilled into Sonic's emerald green ones. For a split second the two stared at each other before the android launched itself at Sonic pinning him to the rock floor.

Sonic cried out and kicked hard, knocking the robot back. The pair rolled onto their feet and ran headlong at each other. They met with a clash and for a short time they were at a stalemate, neither moving. Sonic took the opportunity and threw himself back, pushing hard with his feet whilst letting go with his hands. The move took Metal Sonic by surprise and it was sent flying, rolling around on the floorbefore crashing into a rock.

Sonic lunged and the pair battled in a flurry of fists and feet, each landing glancing blows but neither gaining an advantage until the android landed a punishing punch to the side of Sonic's head, sending him flying with a cry of pain. Metal Sonic kicked his living counterpart, who rolled to the edge of the arena and lay still and silent.

If it could show demolition Metal Sonic's face would have been a picture of the most cruel, menacing joy. As he looked on Tails couldn't, no wouldn't believe his eyes.. Sonic didn't just loose, Sonic never lost! This wasn't happening! Tails felt a chill cascade down his back and he closed his eyes as Metal Sonic looked down at the real Sonic, and for the first time he could see genuine fear in the hedgehog's eyes, he raised a metal foot over his head, slowly and deliberately preparing to crush his skull.

Just as the foot was about to end Sonic's existence, the robot caught something out of the corner of it's eye and before there was time to react Tails had thrown his whole weight into the Steel body. Under normal circumstances an attack like this would not even have phased the machine but Tails had rammed it while there was one foot in the air, causing the robot to topple to one side… off the edge of the arena and into the magma below. The resulting explosion wouldn't have looked out of place in a Hollywood film, with huge flames being thrown into the sky. Metal Sonic was no more.

Tails helped Sonic up. "Thanks Tails" he said gratefully "looks like you saved me this time then!".

"Yeah" Tails laughed weakly "Looks that way doesn't it?"

While they had been talking neither of them had noticed the Tester walk angrily up to them. He raised a hand and the mark on his hand glowed again and Tails was lifted into the air as if by Silver the Hedgehog, albeit a much more powerful version of him. "YOU!" spat the Tester "were warned not to interfere You were warned to do so would result in your death!". Anger filled the cat's eyes. Sonic charged at him but was thrown backwards by a wave from the Tester's spare hand.

"You were told that you would die and you WILL die!!". The Tester drew the fox up towards him until their noses practicly touched. "Goodbye, Miles Prower. Know that you die in honour defending your friend".

Tails was flung backwards and held struggling and yelling in the air. The cat's hand lit up again and a thin beam of bright blue energy erupted from it, piercing Tails' chest right where his heart was and Miles "Tails" Prower, sank, lifeless and cold onto the ground.

Tails… was dead.

* * *

**Gasps Tails dead?! Can it be true? Only way to find out... keep reading! Reveiws please lads and lasses. See ya!  
**


	12. There's always a chance

**Well well well. Two chapters in under a week! How do you like that? This one hasn't got much action in I have to put it in otherwise the whole thing falls apart.**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Twelve, There's always a chance  
**

"NOOO!" Cried Sonic

"TAILS!" Cried Cosmo

"YOU!" Cried Knuckles, pointing a shaking fist at the Tester "Why did you do that!? Tell me this instant or I'm gonna beat you so hard your head and the rest of your body will be in different time-zones! And that's not an empty threat!" That tried to calm him down but to no avail, he was just too angry. If it weren't for the fact he was already red he would have turned red with anger.

The Tester simply shrugged. "He was warned not to conflict with the Trials and he ignored that rule, he therefore was given what he was promised. No matter though, he would never have survived his trial anyway"

Knuckles fumed, unable to contain himself any longer. "I'll destroy you!" He bellowed and flung himself at the Tester who with a single swift slash with his hand had the echidna launched across the floor. Knuckles skidded across the ground and came to an abrupt halt as his head made sharp contact with a rock and consciousness left him instantly. Tikal ran to him and crouched down by his side, making sure he wasn't badly hurt. The Tester scoffed "Was that it? How pathetic!"

Cosmo began to cry, her tears glistening in the sunlight. Seeing this, Sonic drew himself to his full height and stared daggers at the cat. "And now what? Does Cosmo die too? Tails never took a trial, so does that mean there is no saving her?" He was practically shaking with anger.

The Tester considered for a while before speaking slowly and clearly "Well, as Miles only intervened for selfless purposes and therefore won Sonic's trial for him. I suppose a compromise can be made… I shall allow Sonic to take the young kitsuin's trial for him"

Before Sonic had time to accept this challenge he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun round to see a familiar figure standing behind him…

Nobody had been paying attention during all the commotion but a second ball of light had appeared and vanished, in it's place leaving the sullen form of a black hedgehog, who had seen the tattered boy of his friend on the floor and was now filled with grief and anger matching that of the way he had felt for a human when she had died in front of his eyes over fifty years ago.

"Shadow?" breathed Sonic, startled to see his former rival standing there. He pulled himself together "Shadow! You're back! And about time too" he smirked despite his current predicament.

Shadow ignored him, his blood red eyes digging into the eye's of the Tester. "I shall take Tails' place, not Sonic, understood?". The Tester looked like he was about to complain but even he was silenced by Shadow's presence, even the strongest of people know when there are no negotiations and when to back down.

"Very well hedgehog, you shall fight however…" he paused "however Sonic shall also have to fight, or else the Trial will become null and void, so I shall alow this to continue but at a price… If you loose, you and all your friends shall die". Tikal and Cosmo both gasped, unable to speak properly after this proposal

Shadow didn't even hesitate, he held out his hand and he and the Tester shook in what looked like chivalry but was simply covering the sheer hatred felt between them. "Deal" he said simply.

The cat released the hedgehog's hand and nodded curtly "Then so be it, but know this. This will be the hardest trial I have ever given and it is extremely likely you will fail so…" he brought himself to say it "so good luck to you, I truly hope you do well, honestly I do" and with that, Knuckles, Tikal and Cosmo were held aloft in energy shields similar to those Tikal and Shadow had appeared in, and the third and final trial began.

* * *

**Enjoy it? I sure hope so! Anyways, R&R and all that jazz please. Plus I'd like to know who you want Sonic and Shadow to fight please. I'd rather not do Dark Oak but I will if it comes to it. So suggestions please!  
**


	13. Old enemies, new tactics

**Another chapter for all you guys and gals out there! Thanks for everybody how gave suggestions to me. I really appreciate it. As I said before I do not own the characters with the exeption of the Tester who is mine (though feel free to use him). Enjoy!**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Thirteen, Old enemies new tactics**

The Tester clapped his hands together and the environment again morphed. This time the area took the form of a clearing similar to Green Hill, with rolling plains of grass and a cloudless blue sky. It didn't look at all as though a fight were about to take place there, the place looked more suited to a picnic.

The Tester raised his palm and yet another ball of light shimmered in and out of existence, leaving behind something Sonic and Shadow weren't expecting, something Sonic and Shadow had faced before and barley won, something that Sonic and Shadow fought, loathed and secretly feared. The creature standing before them was the most dangerous thing they could have imagined fighting as a Trial. Put simply, they were not pleased to be reunited with…

"Nazo!" They both spat in unison. The evil and despicable hedgehog nodded slowly and deliberately. An evil smile crept it's way across his face while his dark green eyes bore strait into Sonic and Shadow, "Hello again boys" his dark and eerie voice making some of Sonic's fur stand on end "Long time no see"

The Tester looked momentarily surprised. "How do you know these hedgehogs?" He demanded "You did not mention this at any point". The cat was clearly annoyed by the revelation that the three had met previously.

NAzo didn't even look round "I battled these two not too long ago. They got lucky then and won but this time it's going to be different, this time it's personal!". Nazo had practically growled the final words as though merely speaking of his loss gave him physical pain.

Sonic was not phased by his enemy's outburst, he was still too saddened and angered by the death of Tails, which was a feeling he knew would never fully leave him. "That line is so lame" he scoffed "Put a sock in it will ya! We're gonna knock you're block off! Right Shadow?" he turned to face his black and red counterpart who nodded abruptly. "So quit stalking and fight us" Sonic was shouting and yelling by this point "NOW!"

The Tester nodded "Agreed. There is no more time to be spent talking, the Trial has already begun, so fight!". The slightest hint of glee was by now worming it's way into the cat's voice, he enjoyed dealing in death, he'd never used to but after years of working as he did the sensation had become as close to pleasure as he came across in his dark and lonely life.

"Right!" Without warning Nazo conjured a ball of black energy towards Sonic who dodged by inches, Sonic rolled and threw himself at Nazo, intent on dealing the hedgehog some serious damage but to no avail. Nazo elegantly leapt from Sonic's path into what he though was safety, however he hadn't considered Shadow who had positioned himself behind Nazo and dealt him a punishing blow to the back of the head which caused Nazo to stumble, barley catching his balance in time.

"That was a cheap shot!" He growled at Shadow, who simply smirked and gestured for the glowing hedgehog to look behind him. He did so and was astonished to see Sonic staring darkly at him, that is to say he was startled by seeing Sonic but his main concern was given to the fist that was making it's way rather quickly towards him. Sonic punched him hard in the face, causing Nazo to recoil in pain, when he recovered the anger in his eyes was unmistakable. A drop of blot snaked down from his nose over his mouth and chin from where it fell to the ground.

"You" he hissed "are dead, Blue Boy. I am going to rib you limb from limb, and the sound of your screams will sound oh so good to my ears" an evil smirk crossed his lips and before Sonic knew what was happening Nazo was in front of him and jammed a knee hard into his chin. The force launched him into the air and he came crashing to the floor with a thud.

Nazo leapt skywards, preparing to ram a foot hard into the Blue Blur's face. Just as Sonic looked to be a goner Shadow launched himself across his path, countering Nazo's blow by grabbing his leg, swinging and throwing him with all his might which caused Nazo to slide painfully across the ground. Nazo rose back to his feet, hatred barley contained.

Nazo screamed "YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" and in an instant had rammed his fist into Shadow's stomach and a split second later had kicked Sonic squarely in the side of the head, causing the Blue hedgehog to to cry out in pain. Sonic landed awkwardly by Shadow with an "oof!"

"We can't keep this up" Sonic panted "He's barley even trying, he's toying with us. We have to find a way of getting rid of him now! If not now, sooner.".

"Agreed" Shadow said through gritted teeth "Got any bright ideas? 'cos I hate to admit it but I don't. Imagine it, me, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life fo-"

"Shut up!" Sonic growled "Now is not the time for you to start going on about you're heritage" he thought for a moment. "I've got it! Cosmo gave me the ability to fire Chaos energy. A bit like yours, only as a beam"

"So?" Shadow groaned, still winded from his encounter with Nazo.

"If we combine powers, my beam with your Chaos spear we might have a chance of overpowering him. It's a long shot but what choice do we have?"

Shadow grunted in reluctant agreement and the pair lifted themselves to their feet to find Nazo stretching as if he were about to run a marathon. "Well" he chuckled mercilessly "it's about time. I was beginning to think you weren't getting up. I was getting bored" He stopped smiling and replaced it with a scowl "I've had enough, prepear to be destroyed" He leapt back out of reach and drew his hands up before him, conjuring a huge ball of black energy in front of him, charging it up so that it would destroy the pair once and for all.

"Right" Sonic grinned despite himself "Now or never!" He cupped his hands by his side and concentrated while shadow drew a hand across his chest.

"Dark" cried Nazo, beginning his attack.

"Chaos" Sonic and Shadow said together. Sonic's hands began to glow and Shadow's hand began to shake slightly, they were prepearing for a big blast.

"Blast!" Yelled Nazo

"Beam!" Yelled Sonic

"Spear!" Yelled Shadow.

The three attacks made contact. The Chaos Spear fused with the Chaos Blast to create one almighty blue-white beam. Sonic pushed all his strength into the beam and Nazo's attack slowly moved closer to him. Nazo pushed back and the beam moved closer to Sonic and Shadow. It seemed the two hedgehogs were doomed.

"Hold it up Sonic" Shadow called over the noise "I've got an idea!". Shadow produced his trademark green Chaos Emerald, which he had obviously been reborn with and threw it upwards.

"Chaos control!" Shadow caught the emerald and vanished momentarily, appearing behind Nazo, glowing bright red. "Death to all who appose me!" he bellowed and curled himself into a ball. Fear filled Nazo's eyes, he knew he wouldn't survive this one.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow launched his attack into Nazo's back which caused him to falter. The force of a Dark Blast and Chaos Beam hit him square in the chest and his final scream was rendered inaudible by the sound of the explosion. Nazo was obliterated, his atoms fried and his particles destroyed.

Nazo was for the second time, defeated by the joint efforts of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs.

* * *

**And on that note I leave you yet again. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Well R&R please. I want to know another thing (I like getting you guys involved). Do you want Tails to return or should he remain dead? I want to know so as to make the best ending possible. Well cheerio!**


	14. Wounds no magic can heal

**Another one for you all! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The strengths of love and friendship**

**Chapter Fourteen, Wounds no magic can heal**

The Tester stood silent, if looks could kill Sonic and Shadow would have dropped stone cold before they had time to blink. The cat looked as though he was going to go for their throats.

"How?" He half spat at them, "how did you win? How could they WIN!". The Tester's anger was so heartfelt and strong that it seemed to overpower him. His fur stood on end and his fists were clenched.

Shadow stood his ground, looking at the cat with his usual cold frown and red eyes. "You know the deal cat" he said plainly "We won fair and square, now bring them back. Every one of them!". Shadow's voice was the essence of calm, he spoke as though he was talking to a small child who had been caught stealing sweets and not a creature who could kill him with a wave of his hand.

The Tester sighed heavily "I suppose I have no choice. I allowed you to take the Trial on behalf of the fox and you triumphed and therefore I shall comply". The Tester raised his arms and as he did so the spears containing Cosmo, Knuckles and Tikal dissipated and the trio dropped to the ground. With a second motion the scrapes and bruises that covered Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles faded away, leaving them completely devoid of blemishes and fully healed.

Sonic still wasn't happy though, he fixed the Tester with blazing emerald eyes "Well?" he said simply.

"Well what?" The Tester retorted. "I have held up my end of the bargain, you are healed and your friends are returned, so what is it you want?". A smirk crept onto his face as he worked it out. "Oh, the fox!" he laughed "That wasn't in the sdeal. The deal was that if you won the plant would live, I never ones mentioned Miles".

"His name is TAILS!" Sonic threw himself at the cat, only to be instantly repelled. The Tester lifted Sonic into the air the same way he had held Tails before his death.

"You dare to attack me?" He growled. "You are no better then the fox and you shall die in the same way" He raised his free hand and Sonic's life flashed before his eyes for the third time in as many minutes.

"Wait!". The one word stopped the Tester in his tracks and he turned to see Cosmo standing before him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't do this. You already killed Tails, don't kill Sonic too!". She was crying freely now, her blue eyes glazed over completely.

Even the Tester was troubled by the sight. "But you are alive and your wounds have been healed, for what reason are you crying child? Tell me" his voice sounded genuinely caring. "Tell me" he repeated softly.

Cosmo could barley speak. "I'm crying because I still have a wound and so does Sonic. It's a wound that no amount of magic or power can heal because it's not a physical wound. The wound is in our hearts and only one thing can heal it… please… bring T-Tails, b-b-bring him". Cosmo couldn't continure, she collapsed on the floor, her sobs uncontrollable.

The Tester was taken by surprise at her answer and laid Sonic gently back on his feet. The cat walked slowly towards Cosmo and crouched beside her. "Please…" he spoke gently for once, a natural purr in his voice. "Please stop this crying. Any wound that can be felt by the heart is a wound that should never be permitted to bleed" he sighed "So I shall return young Tails to you but please know this:; I shall revive him of my own accord, it is not allowed by the rules of the Trials. I am not a bad person, this merely my purpose."

The Tester smiled at Cosmo who wrapped him in a brief yet tight hug. "Thank you" she whispered and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "thank you so much".

With yet another wave a light appeared and vanished. In it's place stood a small animal, an animal with a button nose and sapphire blue eyes, an animal whom was the remedy to the broken heart of Cosmo and the saddening of Sonic's.

Cosmo ran forward and grabbed the young fox in a tight hug. "Tails!" she cried joyfully. Her eyes glazed over again, only this time with tear of joy not sorrow. In front of all around the areana, she kissed him.

* * *

**Well that's it for another chapter! R&R if you would be so kind. I think the next installment will be the last, so thank you so much to everyone who's followed so patiently and don't forget to reccoment it to your friends!**


	15. Your Choice

**I really must apologise for taking so long. There've been some family issues and school coursework to worry about so I've not had the chance to write anything of late. Well here's the final chapter, thought I'd give our heros a happy ending.**

* * *

The Strengths of love and friendship

**Chapter Fifteen, Your choices**

Shadow turned his back on the touching scene with his usual contempt. "Tell me" he said "If you have been granted such power, such control over life and death. Tell me Tester, why do you use it this way?".

The cat stood thoughtful for a moment, he had never been asked his opinion on anything and nobody had ever spoken to him as an equal in this way. Whenever he was addressed there was fear or hate in the other's voice but not here, here there was curiosity and understanding.

"I…" he said slowly, with none of the venom. "I don't have the choice… this is my purpose; I have never known anything else. I was brought into this world the same age I am as I stand before you. I have my orders and I am compelled to obey them". Something occurred to him; "I have seen your past Hedgehog… you understand what I mean I have no cho-"

"You have every choice!" Snapped Shadow, attracting the attention of his companions, who had been resting a short distance away, he continued: "Am I killing you right now? No. Was I created to? Yes, I was; you and every other dammed creature in the universe."

"Then how…" The Tester began.

"I discovered life is not given a purpose, you choose one yourself and no matter what it is, you may change it or it may change you in the blink of an eye. I was brought into the universe with instructions to enslave it and I died saving it. That was the path I chose".

Knuckles rolled his eyes "Yeah Shadow, very moving. Now can we go home now? I've had enough of this scenery hopping; it's giving me a headache." He folded his arms in an attempt to look imposing. Sonic, who was standing to his right, tripped the Echidna up with a swish of his foot. Knuckles leapt to his feet, a vein pulsing on his forehead; "What was that for!!" He bellowed.

"Cool it Knucklehead" Sonic laughed "just didn't want your ego to get the better of you… again". Knuckles took a swing at him, but only met air, he overbalanced and fell to the floor again. Knuckles growled and launched himself at Sonic and in a moment the pair were scrapping in the dust.

The Tester observed this with a rather bemused look on his face. "Do they always do that?". He was met with nods and laughter from all but Shadow, who was looking on with undisguised disgust.

The cat went to stand beside Shadow. "Watch this" he purred, a smirk etching itself across his mussel. He snapped his fingers and after a flash of blinding light the group had returned to the rolling valley that was Green Hill minus one curtail thing… Sonic and Knuckles were nowhere to be seen.

"Where-" Tails started but before he could get any further he a great cry flew out from somewhere, he looked up, towards the source of the noise. Both Sonic and Knuckles were dangling high above him, from the very upper branches of an enormous tree. At first it was hard to tell how they were staying up there but after a moment, Tails saw that they were both hanging by their shoelaces, which had been tied to the branches and, despite Sonic and Knuckles efforts, refused to be untied.

Cosmo giggled. "Oh, Tails" she said when she eventually recovered "Fly up there and let them down, they look so silly". She and Tikal exchanged schoolgirl giggles as Tails spun his tails and rose slowly upwards. Tails turned to Knuckles first, meeting him with an enormous grin.

"Just let me down" growled his friend "don't even _think_ about laughing at me".

Tails poked his tongue out and waggled it. "heh heh, whatever you say". He cut the knot with is pocket-knife and Knuckles fell to the floor with a crash. After a moment he got to his feet, grumbling less then pleasant phrases to himself.

Tails turned in mid-air to see Sonic attempting to snap his branch. After a while he gave up and hung upside-down with his arms folded, he did not look pleased. But suddenly a though occurred to him, his eyes narrowed and he pointed his palm towards where the branch met the tree, Tails worked out his plan.

"Uh, Sonic" Tails said quickly "I wouldn't", but he was too late.

There was a loud crack as the branch was snapped by Sonic's energy.. He hung in the air, cartoon-like, for a moment before realisation hit him. What was he doing? He was still tied to the branch! Sonic tumbled earthward and landed, with a thud, directly on Knuckles.

Shadow tittered, then chuckled, then burst out in hysterical laughter like the others had never heard from him before. "I've not laughed like that in at least a decade" he said once he had control again "Thanks for that"

"Welcome. Well I shall leave you all in peace now" the Tester said simply "Thank you… Shadow. I shall not forget your words, though I fear my path has long since been chosen. But thanks to you all, that may not be the case". The cat took a step away from the group and, in a flash, he was gone.

Some time later the group of friends were lounging down on Emerald beach with Amy (minus Shadow, who had taken off in his usual mysteries and now expected way and the two echidnas, who had both returned to Angel Island to check the emeralds were safe). Tails sat up.

"You know…" he said thoughtfully. "That fight with Nazo you told me about… infact the whole Trial fighting thing reminds me of a TV show we saw in Chris' universe, what was it called?"

Sonic stared into the sky and pondered for a while "I know what you meant! Uh… LizardCube V?"

"No, that wasn't it"

"TigerClaw T?" Ventured Cosmo

"No…"

"Ah! DragonBall Z!" Cried Amy

"Yeah! That was it!" exclaimed Tails. "That was it! DragonBall Z"!

Wow" said Sonic, casting his eyes across the crystal waters "That's so lame it's embarrassing".

THE END

A FINAL

(ENTER YOUR OWN LANGUEDGE HERE IF YOU WISH)

* * *

**And that, as they say, is that! I really hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who read it and a speacial thanks to everyone who reviewed! Fancey a sequal? If you do, review! If not... well it's your choice. Cheerio!**


End file.
